videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bo Rai Cho
Bo Rai Cho 'is a character in [[Mortal Kombat 11|'Mortal Kombat 11]], who made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. About Bo Rai Cho Bo Rai Cho is an alcoholic martial artist master who lives in Raiden's Sky Temple in China, EarthRealm. Defending the Jinsei from Shinnok While Raiden was meditating in the JInsei Chamber, Bo Rai Cho was incinerated by Shinnok. Bo Rai Cho's body was found in the Sky Temple after Shinnok has tortured him, and was taken to be healed in the Jinsei Chamber. Leading the White Lotus Society Months after being healed in the Jinsei, Bo Rai Cho now leads the White Lotus Society. Appearence Bo Rai Cho has a white judo suit with a golden White Lotus emblem, a black alcohol bottle, a wooden staff on his back, a black beard and a ponytail. Combat Charateristics Powers and abilities Bo Rai Cho has the power to smash and roll over his opponents with his big belly. He can also use his staff to take down the opponent. Bo Rai Cho's alcohol bottle gives him strange and bizzare but strong powers. Signature Moves Belly Power focuses on wrestling moves and close-quarters combat * Belly Roll: '''Bo Rai Cho rolls over the opponent with his belly. ** The enhanced version is called '''Bounce Roll. In this version, Bo Rai Cho jumps on the ground which will bounce the opponent off the ground and make the opponent roll in the air. * Belly Bounce: '''Bo Rai Cho jumps on the ground, which will bounce the opponent, and punch him in the stomach. ** The enhanced version is called '''Bounce House, '''which will make Bo Rai Cho jump twice and bring him down to the ground. * '''Belly Smash: '''Bo Rai Cho will do a belly flop on his opponent ** The enhanced version is called '''Butt Smash. After the belly flop, Bo Rai Cho will sit on the opponents face, causing extra damage. * Belly Dive: '''Bo Rai Cho will jump and dive on his opponent with his belly. * '''Head Smash: '''Bo Rai Cho will grab the opponent and smash his head into his belly. ** The enhanced version is called '''Head Grab. '''In this version, after the head smash, Bo Rai Cho will grab the opponent and throw him backwards. * '''Deflect: '''Bo Rai Cho will use his belly to deflect long to middle ranged attacks. '''Staff Master focuses on staff attacks and medium to long ranged combat * Staff Spin: '''Bo Rai Cho spins his staff at the opponent ** The enhanced version is called '''Stun Spin, which adds Stun '''effect. * '''Staff-A-Rang: '''Bo Rai Cho will throw staff at the opponent and the staff returns ** The enhanced version is called '''Staff Throw, which causes the staff to Stun the opponent * Staff Blade: '''Bo Rai Cho stabs the opponent with his staff's blade. ** The enhanced version '''Blade Throw, which will cause the opponent to Bleed * Staff Kick: '''Bo Rai Cho will use his staff to kick the opponent * '''Staff Grab: '''Bo Rai Cho will grab the opponent with his staff and smash him on the floor ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Grab. * Deflect: '''Bo Rai Cho will use his staff to Deflect long to middle ranged attacks. '''Drunken Master focuses on variety of bizzare attacks and all combat ranges * Drink!: '''Bo Rai Cho drinks from his alcohol bottle to improve his fighting. ** The enhanced version is called '''Irrigation. '''In this version, Bo Rai Cho will make the opponent drink, which will cause him '''Dizziness. * Puke: '''Bo Rai Cho throws up on the floor to make the opponent trip. ** The enhanced version is called '''Puke Foward * Super Fart: '''Bo Rai Cho will fart at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Deadly Fart, which will cause the opponent to Dizziness. * Bottle Throw: '''Bo Rai Cho will throw a beer bottle at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Throw, '''which will cause the opponent to '''Bleed. * Alcohol Spill: '''Bo Rai Cho will spill alcohol from his bottle causing the opponent to trip and fall. ** The enhanced version is called '''Alcohol Toss, which will cause the opponent to Burn. X Ray - Martial Arts Master Bo Rai Cho will spill alcohol on the floor, which will make him to flip and and the meantime kick the opponent's face. Then he performs Staff combos, and at the end, farts on him. Fatalities * Sumo Jump (Belly Power variation): '''Bo Rai Cho jumps, causing the opponent to fly 15ft off the ground, and then fall back to earth and lose his body parts. * '''Staff Decapitate (Staff Master variation): '''Bo Rai Cho stabs the opponent a few times with his staff's blade and then decapitate the opponent's head. * '''Melting Puke (Drunken Master variation): '''Bo Rai Cho will throw up on the opponent's face. Slowly, the puke will melt the opponent's face. Brutalities * '''Brutality #1: Alcohol-ed! (X Ray): '''After Bo Rai Cho spills his alcohol, and the enemy will trip on his face, his head will be ripped out of his body. * '''Brutality #2: Roller (Belly Power variation): '''Bo Rai Cho will roll over the enemy's body and flatten it. * '''Brutality #3: Staff-o-Copter (Staff Master variation): '''Bo Rai Cho spins his staff at the enemy's head, and it will slowly rip his head of his body. * '''Brutality #4: Explosive Fart (Drunken Master variation): '''Bo Rai Cho holds a fart too long, and when his farts, the fart explodes and the enemy with it. * '''Secret Brutality: Deflect (Belly Power/Staff Master variations): '''Bo Rai Cho deflects long to middle ranged attacks and kills the enemy with it. * '''Secret Brutality: Kicked (Staff Master variation): '''Bo Rai Cho uses his extended kick to rip the upper body of the enemy out of it's place. ** This brutality have three body parts to rip: The head, The upper body (default) and The legs. * '''Secret Brutality: Bottle Face (Drunken Master variation): '''Bo Rai Cho tosses two beer bottles at the enemy's face. Others * '''Throw: Bo Rai Cho grabs the enemy and smashes his staff on the enemy's head. * Friendship: '''Bo Rai Cho grabs the enemy a beer and they both are drinking. * '''Babality: '''Bo Rai Cho turns into a baby. Then he starts to roll on the ground and scream. Quotes As Bo Rai Cho * Since when you're a robot? - (to Tri-borg/Raiden) * Watch me roll! - (When performing '''Belly Roll '''and '''Roller) * Ugh, bottle face... - (After performing Bottle Face '''brutalilty) * I ain't afraid of you, cockroach - (to Spider-Man) * I'm home! - (When fighting in Sky Temple) * You tortured me, now I'll do the same - (to One Being) * A beer? - (When performing '''Friendship) As Nikolai Belinski * Give me answers Richtofen! - (to Jerrod as Edward Richtofen) * I need to stop drinking. Immediatley. - (to One Being) * What if I told you I can upgrade your suit? - (to Tri-borg) * Great, I can use your skin for that robot suit! - (to Khroma) As Zangief * I will crush your ass! - (to John Cena) * Haven't fell that good since I took my first drink! - (When winning Round 1) * Crushed! - (After performing a brutality) Ending As Bo Rai Cho After beating the One Being, Bo Rai Cho wanted to make an exception, and decided to torture him, as the way he did in Shinnok's body. After sevral tortures, Hell's Army showed up, and started to run after Bo Rai Cho. After a short time, Bo Rai Cho spilled alcohol on the floor and burned the demons. Bo Rai Cho continued to torture the One Being until his last breath. As Nikolai Belinski Nikolai has found himself in another dimension. He started to wander all around the world to find a teleporter which will lead him back to his dimension. In his way, he encountered beasts, zombies, traps, but in the end he found the house he used to live in. He quickly ran into the house and knocked on the door. The door was opened and there was a man in the house. This man was... Skins Normal Outfit see Appearence X Bo Rai Cho Bo Rai Cho's suit turns grey, he has a dark-green shirt underneath the suit, bandages on his arms, a shorter beard and grey shoes. Everything else has remained the same. Wrestler Bo Rai Cho Bo Rai Cho wears a wrestling suit with the Chinese flag on it and he has no shoes. Everything else has remained the same. Nikolai Belinski Bo Rai Cho turns into Nikolai Belinski from the Call of Duty Zombies games. His alcohol bottle changed to a Juggernog bottle. Revenant Skin Bo Rai Cho's skin turns blu-ish grey, his suit turns grey with NetherRealm medalion, his beard is cut off and he is slimmer. Everything else remains the same. Zangief Bo Rai Cho is dressed like Zangief from the Street Fighter franchise. However, his head remains the same. Intros and Outros Regular Skin '''Intro 1: '''Bo Rai Cho rolls into the arena / Enters fight stance '''Intro 2: '''Bo Rai Cho walks on his stick to the arena / Enters fight stance '''Intro 3: '''Bo Rai Cho drinks while walking to arena / Enters fight stance '''Intro 4: '''Bo Rai Cho flys from his fart through the arena /Enters fight stance '''Outro: '''Bo Rai Cho drinks from his bottle. X Skin All the four intros and the outro remains the same. Wrestler Skin All the four intros remains the same. '''Outro: '''Bo Rai Cho is seen in a wrestling arena Nikolai Belinski Skin All the three first intros and the outro remains the same. '''Intro 4: '''Nikolai is been seen sticking his staff in a head of a zombie / Enters fight stance. Revenant Skin All four intros and outro remains the same. Zangief Skin All the four intros remains the same. The outro is the one from the Wrestler Skin. Trivia * In a quote against the One Being (as Bo Rai Cho) he says "You tortured me, now I'll do the same". This is a refrence to Mortal Kombat X (Chapter 10) where the One Being (in Shinnok's body) tortured Bo Rai Cho, and left his body in the Sky Temple. This is also a refrence to Bo Rai Cho's Ending, where he tortures the One Being until he's dead. * There's an achivement/trophy called "A beer for Abir". It can be unlocked if Bo Rai Cho will do his '''Friendship '''move on Abir. * In early development, Steve Blum was meant to reprise his role for Bo Rai Cho, but after seeing Fred Tatascoire portraying Nikolai Belinski on Call of Duty: Black Ops 3, the developers have changed their mind and decided to give Tatascoire the role of Bo Rai Cho. ** Also, after seeing Tatascoire on Black Ops 3, NetherRealm and Treyarch let him reprise his role of Nikolai Belinski * His '''Wrestler '''skin is a refrence to John Cena and Big Show. ** Bo Rai Cho's '''Belly Power '''variation is used for unlocking him (Cena) * His Nikolai Belinski skin is treated like a normal character, After Jerrod's Richtofen skin, Abir's Takeo skin and Kuai Liang's Dempsey skin. * Even though it gives strength, when Nikolai does the '''Drink! '''move using his Juggernog bottle, it doesn't any strengh or power up to the original move. * In a quote against Tri-borg, he says (as Nikolai) "What if I told you I can upgrade your suit?". This is a refrence to the level Gorod Krovi in Black Ops 3, where an older version of Nikolai was in a giant mech. Against Khroma, he also says "Great, I can use your skin for that robot suit!". He meant to paint the mech in chrome (Khroma's color) so it will look newer. * The ending for the Nikolai skin is a teaser for Dominate.